


Take a Peek

by colazitron



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loses a game and the boys make him wear a skirt as 'punishment'. Everyone likes it more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Peek

**Take a Peek**

Harry hates that he's always the last one to catch on that they're playing dirty. Not because it makes him feel slow - although it does that too, but he wears it proudly in this case because, hey, _he's a good person and doesn't think of cheating first, okay?_ \- but because it usually means the others are ganging up on him. He doesn't like losing. And he hates it when he feels like he didn't even deserve to lose. But, alas, when he realises that the boys have ganged up on him in their half-bored game of Ludo, it's already too late. Louis just rolled the four he needs to kick Harry's last pawn out and if he makes Harry go an extra lap around the board, Niall's sure to beat him. Louis's definitely not going to lose because he's practically done and Zayn and Liam came first and second, respectively.

"Come on, Louis," he whines, trying for his best puppy eyes. Louis only gives him a wicked grin and kicks his pawn over, taking its place with his own.

"Sorry, babe," he says but is obviously not sorry at all. Louis comes third and as predicted, Harry can't overtake Niall. It's infuriatingly close and when Niall cheers, Harry's heart is still beating frantically with hope. The other four laugh and then Zayn brandishes the pink tulle skirt tutu thing at him.

"Go on then, Hazza!" he taunts and Harry shakes his head.

"You weren't playing fair!" he complains.

"Whatever do you mean?" Liam grins and from their four guileless expressions he can tell that he won't convince them. He could of course kick up a real fuss, complain and whine and tell them how embarrassing it is until they either feel bad or get tired of him being a diva. But it somehow seems more embarrassing to do that than to put on the skirt, so he grabs it roughly and marches into the bathroom.

"Shy?" Niall taunts and Harry only slams the door in answer. He really doesn't care as much about wearing this stupid thing as them practically bullying him into it! A small voice in his head tells him not to be melodramatic, but he only pulls his jumper and trousers off roughly, debating whether they were actually going to take his word for having taken off his boxer briefs as well. Who is he kidding. Of course they won’t. So they go too and the tulle feels scratchy against his naked skin. He already hates it. They could've at least gotten some softer fabric.

"What's taking so long?" Zayn taunts through the door and Harry scowls at no one in particular and barges back out into the hotel room. For a moment he wonders which one they're even in, but then he spots his suitcase in one corner and Louis' mess all over the other half of the hotel room. He ignores the cat calls and laughter and drops his clothes onto the bed before joining them, sitting down cross-legged on the floor. The tulle is stiff but it's enough to cover him and not make him flash them. He's not going to demurely shift his legs to one side or anything stupid like that. If they didn't want him naked they shouldn't have made him.

"Harry the deal was for only the skirt..." Liam points out. Harry glares at him.

"I took my underwear off."

"I was talking about your socks."

"My feet are cold." The tone in Harry's voice and glare on his face just dares them to fight him on this and they seem to decide that they really don't want to and leave it at that.

"Aw, is our darling nervous?" Zayn taunts instead and Harry would probably hit him for it, if he were closer. As it is he glowers grimly, remembering all the times Gemma called him an "angry kitten" when he'd glared at her and hoping his angry face has gotten more intimidating since then. From the way Louis ruffles his hair, he guesses not. Still, at least he hasn't made fun of him yet and the contact is affectionate and - Harry likes to imagine - apologetic, so he takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Are we still playing or is it stare-at-Harry-time now?" he asks.

"I think we can multi-task," Niall says cheekily and sets up the game again. Harry just rolls his eyes and ignores the cold creeping over his skin. If it gets really bad he'll whine until they let him put his jumper back on at least. If he's getting sick from this he's going to watch them all squirm guiltily.

The first few rounds go by without any comments and Harry allows himself to settle into the thought that they're satisfied with him wearing the damn thing and won't tease him about it further. Then Zayn rolls a three and he's stood three spaces behind Harry. Harry groans out of annoyance and Zayn flashes him a quick grin.

"Give us a peek of your pussy and I'll spare you," he says and Harry's brows shoot up.

"What," he says, voice flat and unimpressed. _Pussy? Really?_

"You heard," he grins and Niall collapses into giggles, but keeps his gaze trained on Harry like he's curious if he's actually going to do it. Actually, they're all looking at him and Harry lets his gaze sweep over them, a hot flush rising underneath his skin. His eyes settle on the board and he kind of really doesn't want to have to start this lap over again.

He bites his lip and sighs and ignores that his heartbeat picks up like he's nervous as he reaches for the hem of the tulle. He lifts it up, says "twenty-one" in his head and presses it down again, his cheeks feeling like they're flaming. Niall is definitely laughing, as is Louis now, Zayn is whooping and laughing but dutifully moves his other pawn. Liam seems stuck between a strange leer and his own giggles and Harry doesn't really know what to feel. He feels his skin prickle and goose bumps rise and he's practically naked so it's all there for all the boys to see. It's not like being nonchalantly naked in front of them like he usually is at all. Harry still clings to the edge of the skirt, pressing it down subconsciously when he has to lean forward to reach for the dice.

"Aw, is Hazza embarrassed," Zayn taunts.

"He doesn't want to flash us. Again," Liam adds.

"Leave him alone," Louis cuts in. Harry's about to shoot him a grateful look, but then he goes and ruins it. "You know our Curly's not that kind of girl."

"Very funny," Harry deadpans and rolls the dice, while his supposed best friends are cracked up with laughter. He kicks Liam's pawn off the board with a little more force than necessary.

"Don't be so uptight, Haz," Niall says and reaches for the tulle. "You're always naked anyway."

Harry bats his hand away sharply and earns himself another round of laughter and an uncomfortable heat at the back of his neck that slowly trickles down his spine. He doesn't really get why he's so embarrassed himself. They're right, he's been naked around them a lot anyway. He's not ashamed of his body. They call him a girl all the time anyway, there's really nothing new about any of this. But something about the combination, about wearing this pink thing and being naked and Zayn talking about his _pussy_ makes it embarrassing.

And then Niall keeps giggling and reaching to tug up his skirt and he's distracted by batting his hands away and almost smiles himself. It's only when Zayn unexpectedly swoops in from the other side and he yelps and slaps his hands down on the fabric that he realises that it's not just embarrassment. His dick is getting heavier and for some reason apparently this is turning him on and _that_ is actually massively embarrassing, because what the fuck.

In an effort to hide he keeps the skirt strapped down to his thighs even more tightly now. He hopes the heat in his cheeks isn't visible and tries to be as inconspicuous as possible in continuing the game. Zayn keeps snickering at him and Liam seems torn between his own amusement and admonishing Zayn. Somehow everything feels charged to Harry and he doesn't understand why. It's frustrating.

Then, seemingly out of the blue, Louis and Niall lunge at him from either of his sides and hold his arms back as Zayn springs forward to go for the skirt again.

"No!" Harry shouts, genuinely distressed and clamps his legs shut, like he actually is a fucking girl, in the vain hope of hiding that he's still sporting a semi. No such luck and four pairs of eyebrows shooting up is the last thing Harry sees before screwing his eyes shut, feeling every muscle in his body tense. Something in his eyes burns and no. Definitely no. He is not going to add insult to injury and _cry_.

"Whoa, Hazza," Niall chuckles and then there are fingers on his dick and Harry's eyes fly open in shock. It's Louis and that's a bit okay, because Louis's _allowed_ , generally, but-

"Don't," he croaks out and hates how unsure and small he sounds. He wriggles in Louis and Niall's arms and Niall loosens a little, unsure of whether he should still hold Harry down. Louis moves in closer, pressing a kiss to his ear.

"Are you sure, baby? Cause you don't seem sure," he asks quietly. Harry whimpers in the back of his throat and he tries to look at his friends but he can't bring himself to. He feels like he can sense their gazes burning through his skin and branding him, making him something new that he wasn't before and he's not sure he likes it but he's not sure of anything right now.

"We don't want to hurt you, Hazza. We just want to look at our pretty little baby."

"Louis..." Harry whines because he's no one's 'pretty little baby' except for maybe sometimes when he's Louis'. He didn't think Louis would ever want to share, but he can't shake the feeling that's where all this is going. He's still not sure how he feels about that, so he lets Louis kiss his cheek and squeeze his cock, unable to stop his body from responding. There are shivers and hot flashes chasing each other over his skin and when he lifts his eyes to look at his other three best friends, they all seem a bit torn themselves. Funnily enough - or maybe it makes sense, Harry's not sure - it's Liam who reaches out first, letting his fingers circle one of Harry's sock-clad ankles and tugging at his leg. Harry's breath catches and his gaze locks with Liam's as he gently coaxes Harry's legs apart and sets Harry's heel down on his thigh.

"It's alright, darling," he soothes and Harry tries and relax his muscles a little as Liam's fingers slide up his leg, digging into his calves and tickling the sensitive back of his knee. Harry's breathing picks up but he's not sure if that is because of Liam or because Louis is still slowly milking his cock, persuading it into full hardness and making Harry's mind go fuzzy.

"God, look at you," Zayn breathes in awe and Harry's sure his face must be flushed by now, but his gaze flits over to see Zayn staring at him.

"You're so pretty like this, babe," he praises and Harry's thighs clench, but Liam holds on to his leg and Harry stops himself from wriggling free and shutting them again. He knows they'd not hold him down if he truly struggled, but it's still weird, the way they're holding him almost spread eagled, especially when Zayn reaches for his other leg and pulls at that, letting his hands roam Harry's skin far more boldly than Liam did.

"There's almost no hair on you. Pretty like a girl," he assesses and Harry scowls at him.

"Oh, fuck off," he grumbles, and Niall's hand trails over his torso.

"He's right though. You're soft like a girl."

"Is he wet for us?" Zayn asks and Harry's frown deepens.

"I'm not-" he starts to protest, but Louis flicks his wrist and cuts him off and smears a bead of pre-come over his skin.

"Yeah, he is."

"You naughty girl," Zayn grins and Harry flushes at the look on his face and all their hands on his skin.

"Don't worry, we like naughty girls," he continues when he sees the hot embarrassment in Harry's face. "Spread your legs a bit, I want to see better."

Harry whines and closes his eyes again, but does it anyway, arousal mixing with nerves and embarrassment and tripping his heartbeat up. He can feel hands pass over his skin and he can't tell which ones belong to who anymore. He's sure that Louis's still the only one touching his cock, like an unspoken line, but they're all murmuring to him about how long his legs are, how they were made for short skirts, how he's so pretty. He whimpers and twists a bit because he needs the touches now or for them to let him go take care of it himself. He can hear a zipper being pulled down, but doesn't dare check whose.

Louis presses a bit closer shortly after and his hand trails lower, to the sensitive skin behind Harry's balls, coaxing noises out of him he's suddenly self-conscious of.

"Harry, I want to be inside you. I want to fuck you," he breathes into his ear. He's not saying it loudly, but Harry's hyper aware of the added three people in the room and he's sure they heard. He doesn't know how to reply verbally, but he can feel a hot pulse go through his body and he doesn't think he can confess to liking the thought. Luckily - or unluckily, Harry can't really tell left from right at the moment - Louis knows him pretty well.

"Just nod or shake your head, love. Would you like that? Do you want me to fuck you? Right here?"

Harry squeezes his eyes shut even more tightly and gives a tiny, curt nod. Someone utters a very breathless "fuck" and Harry doesn't think it's Liam, but isn’t sure who it was beyond that. It makes him whine in response.

"Liam, get me the lube," Louis commands softly and Harry feels his leg slide from Liam's as he gets up and does as he's told.

"We should put you in little skirts more often if it makes you this slutty," Zayn grins and Harry can feel Louis' arm tighten around him. He's pretty sure that's a no and he's glad for it. He's willing to try this right now, because his belly is still squirming weirdly and mostly he doesn't want to regret not doing it, but he doesn't think he wants this to be a thing. The return of Liam's warm presence at his feet is weirdly comforting and Harry's eyes flutter open again, even as Louis coaxes him up on his knees so he can get his hands underneath him to work him open.

"Don't hide, Hazza," Niall says when he pulls the skirt down again and reaches for it to pull it up. "Let us see."

Harry's pretty sure his thighs are shaking, but he swallows and pulls the skirt up again, taking deep breaths and trying to remember that these are his friends and if things went too far, they'd surely back off.

"Oh, you're so pink and wet," Zayn says, sounding a bit awed and Harry's pretty sure he's doing the gender ambiguity thing on purpose. At this point Harry's not sure anymore if he's teasing him or trying to confirm his own heterosexuality to himself somehow, but his cheeks light up again anyway.

Liam asks "Can I touch you?" just as Louis wiggles a first finger inside him and Harry makes a little noise that Liam takes as encouragement and Harry's not sure who it was meant for. But Liam's hand is warm and feels good on his cock so he puts a hand on his shoulder to steady himself.

"That's it, Hazza," Liam says.

Louis pushes a second finger into him and Zayn and Niall shuffle closer as well, running their hands over his thighs and arms and chest. Zayn is the first to put his mouth on him, sinking his teeth lightly into his shoulder. Harry huffs a soft sound of encouragement and Zayn bites harder.

"Don't," Louis cuts in, when Zayn seems to try to suck a mark into his skin and there's a tense moment where everyone remembers that Harry's not truly theirs, but more Louis', but then Zayn backs off and Louis relaxes, curling the three fingers he has inside Harry now. He pushes into his prostate unexpectedly and sends Harry forward against Liam more heavily.

"Fuck, Louis," he groans and pushes his hips back against him without thinking.

"You good?" Louis asks and sounds a bit strained. Harry nods against Liam and buries his face against his chest.

"Yeah. Do it," he answers, his voice muffled. His skin prickles under his friends' watchful eyes, but Liam's still stroking his cock lazily and his other arm rests on his waist and he's warm and safe. Somehow that makes it easier and when Louis pushes into him, he allows himself to moan. Hands that are probably not Louis' smooth up over the swell of his arse and hold the pink tulle out of the way, so they can see better. Harry feels his muscles clench and Louis groans heavily.

"Fuck, you're tight," he almost laughs and Harry wants to snap at him, because of course he is. But instead he tries to relax a bit. Liam kisses his hair and Harry snuggles into it, thinking that the almost sibling-like affection should probably feel out of place but doesn't.

"Course he is," Zayn cuts in. "He's blushing like a virgin on her wedding night."

"Shut up, Zayn," Harry mumbles but there's no heat behind it. Louis starts moving inside him and Harry feels split open in the absolutely best way then, sinking into the familiar feeling of Louis thrusting into him and letting it wash over him and make him feel safe enough to enjoy the extra sets of hands on his body and voices in his ear. He's still grabbing onto Liam for stability, being weirdly bent forward. Liam's hand squeezes his cock as well in time with Louis' thrusts as Liam can manage and Harry twists to the side a bit, so Liam can see down the line of his spine and reaches for Liam's cock with his second hand. Liam shifts to accommodate holding Harry up, but moans gratefully when Harry thumbs his trousers open and shoves them down his thighs. His underwear follows and then he curls his long fingers around Liam's hard cock, stroking it in the rhythm that Louis fucks into him. The innuendo is not lost on Liam who growls into his ear.

"Fuck, Hazza, you _are_ naughty."

"You love it," Harry merely pants back, the constant touching getting to be too much for him.

"Lou, I... close," he says and Louis suddenly wraps both arms around his waist and hauls him backwards against his chest. Harry yelps in surprise, letting go of Liam and the change of position pushes Louis a bit deeper into him, nudging his prostate and sending sparks along his nerves. Harry can't help the moan and how his eyes want to flutter shut.

"Let's show them all how you come bouncing on my cock, hm?" Louis says and bunches up the skirt so the other three can see his swollen, pink cock easily.

"Oh, fuck," Harry breathes, when Louis starts pushing back into him. He moves with him automatically, rising up and sinking down to meet his thrusts, holding his cock against his stomach so it's not jostled, but not stroking it anymore. He wants to draw it out.

"Look how pretty you are," Louis whispers in his ear. "They can't look away from you."

When Harry does look, he's met with three heated stares that roam over his body hungrily. He chances a shaky smile, distracted by the drag of Louis' cock inside him and the toe-curling pleasure of him hitting his prostate every damn time.

"Fuck, Louis, Louis, I'm gonna-" he warns and Louis bites his shoulder with no reserve.

"Do it," he says, commands almost, reaching a hand up to twist a nipple and Harry's helpless to the sensations, spilling over his own hand and stomach. Niall groans and follows, hand stuck down his trousers.

"Damn, touch me, please," Zayn says and Harry reaches out with a lazy smile, trails a finger down Zayn's arm in revenge for his earlier teasing. Zayn laughs and then moans when Harry suddenly changes direction, grabbing Zayn's cock over Zayn's own hand and squeezing. Zayn comes over their hands and Harry takes it off and grabs for Liam, smearing the slick of Zayn's come onto him. He grunts and pitches forward a bit and then comes as well and Harry realises in the same moment that Louis' used his distraction to slow his movements and draw his own orgasm out. Somehow he's sure they're gonna hear all about how he has the most stamina later and the thought is so absurd, it makes him giggle and reach back, pulling Louis into a kiss as he feels him pulse inside him and then his movement stutters and slows as he comes, too. He pulls out, but lets Harry sink against him.

"Fuck," he assesses, looking around the room. Harry can only agree. The scratchy material of the tulle is really starting to bother him and he feels a bit raw where it was bunched up between his back and Louis' chest. He waits for the pins and needles in his legs to lessen and then wriggles out of it, earning himself an amused snort.

"Not shy anymore, babe?" Zayn teases and Harry gives him a two-fingered salute.

"I need a shower," he announces and gets up. Louis grins and grabs his hand, using him as a handrail to pull himself up.

"I'm joining you," he says and the other three groan almost simultaneously.

"Okay, I'm outta here," Niall says and gets to his feet.

"Me too," Zayn agrees.

"Yeah," Liam follows suit.

Zayn pats Harry's cheek with a grin and gets his hand batted away for his trouble. Niall just giggles at them and Liam leans in to press a short kiss to his lips. Harry barely has time to blink before they're all gone.

"You'd think _I_ made them do this," he grumbles, mostly out of surprise. Louis laughs and then falters for a moment.

"You're okay, right?" he asks and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," he says with a shrug and then tugs on Louis' hand, stepping towards the bathroom. "Now, are you gonna join me in the shower or not?"

"Oh, definitely, princess," Louis grins and follows Harry with a smack to his arse.

****

The End


End file.
